


A Giver

by DaniRainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Help, KIND of canon, Missing Scene, Romance, final scene divergence, i dont understand tags, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniRainbow/pseuds/DaniRainbow
Summary: A look on what could have been the first kiss of Newt and Tina, just before Newt leaves New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I hope just like me, there be a lot of people who wanted a kiss of them, it didn't happen, but I was dying so i wrote this for my personal enjoyment. Hope y'all like it.
> 
> P.S: Bear with me you guys, english is not my first language, so its not really perfect. Okay? Okay, lets go to the story.

 

After the death of Credence and then having to erase Jacob's memory, Newt was finally returning to England, Queenie have told Tina to go by herself and later they would see each other at home and after she had said goodbye to Newt. Both of them understood her reasons, after leaving their No-Maj friend in the rain, none of them had felt very good.

So there they were, the ship was just about to sail meanwhile they stood not saying anything to each other, the events had them so shook. Tina thought it would be better if Newt stay a couple of days, just to be sure he will be fine, but he just denied feeling bad and claimed being in perfect conditions, since she was tired of all the fight and didn’t feel up like discussing with him, Tina opted to go with him at least, but now that they were there she was aching for begin him to stay, it was ludicrous to say the least, he had almost made her killed, but he had been so nice and supportive, so she felt like never letting him go, finally they started to speak and Newt promised to give her a copy of his book when he finished it, Tina couldn’t help but feel completely happy, what he has said was just a confirmation of seeing each other again.

For a second she thinks Newt is about to leave when he raises his hand and takes her rebel curl out of her face, her heart suddenly flutters at the soft touch at the same time she sees how his freckled face is filled with blush, she knows he’s going to regret what he has done, so before he does she reaches both sides of his face and kisses him softly, for a couple of seconds he is too awestruck to react, but ends up responding the kiss just as softly.

To unknown eyes they might be the image of couple in love forced to be separated, but to some more attentive stare their truth will be seen, it’s just the start of something that could be wonderful.

When they separated due the natural human need of air, Tina's starts to feel completely embarrassed, luckily before she has time to say something Newt mutters almost inaudible.

"You are truly a giver, Tina" she doesn’t fully understand what it means but it seems to be a complement so she takes it.

As she opens her eyes she sees Newt still has his closed, its seems that he is having an internal conflict, so again she tries to appease it by distracting him

"Newt, I want you to promise me something" when she starts speaking he seems entranced by her voice.

Still keeping his eyes closed, he answers "Anything... I mean, yes" Tina can’t help to smile sadly at how insecure he sounds, but nonetheless continues.

"Don’t let anyone anywhere you are, denigrate you or your creatures. You are valuable, don’t forget it."

Surprised by what she said, Newt finally opened his eyes, Tina could see how unsure he was about believing her, but she kept her face firm, what she had say was just the truth. Amazed she saw how he reached her cheeks with his hand and gave her a fast a soft peck while muttering a _Thanks_.

When he let her face go, both of their faces were covered in blush, giving a final and far more shy farewell Newt headed to the entry of the ship, when he was out of sight Tina let out an uncharacteristically giggle at what she had done, walking away she hoped that the book was finished sooner than later, when she was about to giggle again she realized Queenie was going discover what had happened.

When her sister started to feel better she will never hear the end of it.

"Well" she said out loud to herself "at least it was worthy".

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffly, Isnt It? If you liked It I will be very happy, the FBAWTFT fandome Its still quite small, lets hope it keeps growing. 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading ♥️


End file.
